Secrets of Seduction
by extremelyawkward
Summary: Sakura has to learn the ways of seduction and who else is better suited than the icha-icha reader; Kakashi Hatake. Kakasaku LEMON in later chapeters. Be gentle, I am new to writing fanfictions, especially mature ones. (re-did chapter one, chapter two will come soon)


"Why do you get to all the fun stuff? It's not fair!" Ino whined loud enough to draw attention to the two girls in the flower shop.

"Ino be quiet!" Sakura whispered harshly, she sighed, "And this is not fun this is training for seriously dangerous missions. The reason I get to do it is because they need me for a certain mission."

Sakura has been a jonin for just over a year, and had become one of the best kunoichi in Kohana. She also recently turned 18. It was on her 18th birthday when she was called into the Hokage's office.

-Flashback-

"Enter." Tsunade ordered before a knock on the door could be heard. The door opened and Sakura peeked her head in.

"You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes, come in."

Sakura walked in a closed the door quietly behind her, and then placed herself in front of the Hokage's desk, waiting for the big breasted woman to speak.

"I have a mission for you." Sakura nodded and waited for information on the mission, "It is going to start in about a month." Sakura face twisted in confusion; normally you don't get this much time to prepare for a mission. The woman continued, "You need to be trained for this mission; that is why you have this much time to prepare."

"What kind of training?" Sakura asked

"Well I don't like this but every kunoichi has to do it. You are to be trained in the ways of seduction." Tsunade sighed, "Are you a virgin Sakura?

Sakura knew this was going to happen sooner or later, just not this soon. She was barely 18 for crying out loud. "Why me Tsunade-sama, isn't there more experienced women out there?" She said, stressing the words 'More experienced women'.

"Look Sakura, you are like a daughter to me, I don't like doing this but we need a young woman, one that is intelligent and strong. You are the perfect fit." Tsunade sighed once more, "Now, I will ask one more time, are you a virgin?"

Sakura was technically not a virgin. She lost her virginity to Kiba on a very drunk night. She didn't even remember it and ever since then she beat herself up about it. She was the romantic type; she wanted to make love not fuck. It was still awkward to talk to Kiba. "Uh. I guess the answer would be no, I am not a virgin," Sakura let out a deep breath, "But it was a one-time thing. I am no longer sexually active."

"Okay." A few seconds of silence passed, "Who was it?"

Sakura looked up to see a blank expression on the slug queen's face. This usually meant she was angry, "Uh, that doesn't matter." Sakura waved her hand in attempt to wave away the question.

Tsunade gave her a doubtful look and began to speak, "Well your training will start immediately. Sadly, I cannot teach you. I am much too busy. Instead someone else will train you. Someone we both trust." She smiled. Before Sakura could ask who, there was a knock on the door. "Enter."

As the door opened Sakura turned her head to see who it was. Her eyes widened as she saw her ex sensei in front of her.

"Yo." The man greeted the women without taking his eyes off his beloved book.

"K-Kakashi?" Sakura stuttered and turned her head back to the Hokage, who was still smiling, and looked at her in disbelief. 'You have to be fucking kidding me.' Was all that came to the pinkettes head.

-End of flashback-

"So who is training you?" The blonde asked in a sing-song voice. A deep blush went across Sakura's face. The blonde perked up more. "OH MY GOD YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!" She screeched in excitement with a big smile on her face.

Sakura glared at her friend, "I have to tell you nothing, Ino." She stuck her tongue out.

"Fine." Ino pouted but as a thought came to her she brightened up, "Then I will guess."

Sakura put her hand on her forehead if her friend/rival found out Kakashi was training her she would never hear the end of it.

Ino started to ponder "Well judging by your face earlier, it is a guy, someone close." A monument went by as the blonde still pondered. "Hmmm," It hit her, "I GOT IT! It is Kakashi sensei isn't it."

Sakura who was skeptical that her friend would figure it out, face palmed and blushed a whole new colour of red. "You know what, I have to go. I have…. Things to do."

"I am right." Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist before she could walk away. "Come onnn Forehead, brighten up. Just think, you can use what he teaches you to get him out of his mask." Sakura looked at her, shocked at what she said. Ino winked.

"Like I said, I am going" Sakura pulled her wrist away but Ino let go of her. She made a bee line to the door and quickly started walking home.

"Why me? Why him?" She whispered to herself.


End file.
